


News of the World

by fantasticdrowse



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band), Queen - Fandom
Genre: 1977, News of the world era, Queen band - Freeform, Sickfic, queen sickfic, revolves mostly around freddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 10:08:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19374547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasticdrowse/pseuds/fantasticdrowse
Summary: I’ve noticed Freddie sounds a bit ill in some songs on NOTW so I thought I’d write something about it?





	News of the World

“Freddie?”  
“Hmmm?”  
The three other band members stood behind the glass in the studio, waiting for Freddie’s approval on his last take. He looked dazed and tired, unaware of his surroundings.  
“Do you want to take it again or go with the one we’ve got?”  
Freddie considered Brian’s question for a moment and then made up his mind.  
“Can we take it again?”  
Brian looked to the man rolling the tape. He nodded and the intro to My Melancholy Blues started to play. Brian could just barely hear it from Freddie’s headphones.  
“Another party’s over... and I’m left cold so”  
Freddie stopped singing and a coughing fit took over his whole body. Brian stopped the tape.  
“Are you alright, Fred?” Shouted Roger. He looked to Brian and John and said more quietly this time, “Should we cancel this session? He’s not doing so great.”  
John shrugged before saying “He’s obviously not 100%. Heard him coughing this morning.”  
Freddie walked up to the group.  
“Sorry. Don’t know what it is, not feeling great.” Brian noticed how congested his voice sounded.  
“Hey, that’s alright. We can reschedule,” offered Roger. “You sound awful mate, we can pick up some stuff and go back to my place?”  
Freddie sniffed. “Yeah. That’d be good.”  
Brian gave him his coat to wear, it was freezing outside, although he was near 6 inches taller than him.  
The four headed outside, Freddie about to fall asleep.


End file.
